leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon/Trivia
General * was named after (a noun originally referring to all deities from , later ). ** His human name comes from pre-Greek Ἀτρεύς, analyzed by folk-etymology as "untrembling"; based on the name of an warlord known to the Hittites as . ** Atreus' friend's name Πύλας Pylas also derives from the pre-Greek architectural term πῠ́λη pylē "gate", from which we have " ".Beekes, R.S.P. "Etymological Dictionary of Greek", p. 1257 ; * He is voiced by George Georgiou. * One of the scrapped narrative pitches involved Pantheon rescuing a young girl and mentoring her much like and from .Interlocutioner on Scrapped Pantheon Lore * One of the scrapped spells tested during his development included Pantheon throwing his spear and taking out a sword and fighting with it until he picked up his spear again. * His secret dream of baking is carried from his previous joke. * During development his primary color was changed from red to blue in order to keep him consistent with other newer released or updated champions. ** This color change can also be seen between and . ** This is also made to differentiate Pantheon from and other Solari (whose primary color is red and gold), as he is no longer part of that religious order. * Some features of Pantheon draw parallels to from , albeit that both characters are based on Greek mythology. ; * He is voiced by Gavin Hammon. ** and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * Pantheon's dance references Jailhouse Rock by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** He shares this dance with . * Pantheon and are the champions with the highest base movement speed in-game (355). Lore * Pantheon is a Rakkor warrior named Atreus who's body was possessed by the Aspect of War before being slain by . Atreus was able to resurface after the Aspect had died. * Pantheon dedicates himself to the protection of mortals against the Darkin, Aspects, and others with great power. * Pantheon wields the armor and weapons of the previous hosts to the Aspect of War. They were imbued with celestial magic and became holy objects before the Aspect of War was killed.Interlocutioner on Pantheon's Arsenal ** His spear is named Skyfall and was used by a host named . ** His shield is named and was used by a host named . ** His cloak is named Solstice and was used by a host named . ** His helmet is named Nova and is used by his current host, Atreus. * Pantheon is 175 cm (5'9 inches) tall. Quotes ; * }}, }}, and }} reference . Skins ; * He resembles a . * He shares design elements with due to both being part of the Ra’Horak of The Solari. * can be seen in the background of his splash art. ; * He references from . * ** He references . ; * He references from the by . * His helmet was inspired by . ; * He references from . ** According to the mythodology, Perseus received five gifts from the gods to defeat the Gorgon Medusa, namely: The winged sandals from Hermes, a hooked sword from Zeus, a dark helm from Hades and a lustrous shield from Athena. features all those gifts. * depicts the head of what closely resembles . * ** depicts the head of (referencing Perseus reflecting and that her head would later adorn shield ). ; * The arena he is standing in is the same one from splash art. * His helmet crest resembles that of a dinosaur. * ** A limited number of codes for unlocking him were given away during a / event on and on . ; * He shares some resemble to from and . * He references the ( depicts their ), a sub-group of people who were the ancient inhabitants of the cultural region of , which area includes mainly the present-day countries of and , as well as parts of , , , , and . * ** He was released in celebration of the Romanian Server's launch. ** His helmet looks similar to the ceremonial Celtic , referencing ; * New textures were accidentally pushed to the PBE before his rework was revealed. * He resembles a from . * ** He and the Riot Ward were given out at 2014. ; * He references and . * He uses homemade weaponry: a ' ' (pipes stuck to a ), a spiked stuck to a and strapped onto his to zombies. * ** He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2015 along with: *** *** ** Before Full Relaunch, this skin was called "Slayer Pantheon". ; * can be seen in the background. * His dream of becoming a baker is realized. * His turns into a pie. * ** He has a rolling pin attached to his back and his turns into a bun. Relations ; * The Pantheon is the Targonian Celestial Aspect of War, a being that (uncommon among Aspects) completely possessed the body of the current host, Atreus. * Atreus and his friend Pylas climbed Mount Targon after the denied their pleas to fight invading barbarians. * With the death of the Aspect known as Pantheon slain by , survived and later succeeded in his second fight against the Darkin Blade, reigniting the Aspect's power. * He now prides in the power and resilience of mortals, and opposes the greater powers that threaten the world. ** He and dozens of Ra'Horak fought in Nerimazeth. ; * Pantheon is the paragon of Rakkor warriors who looks down on people of Valoran for installing an organization to replace war and joins the Institute of War to show the world a true warrior. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Harrowing